1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to plastic containers, and in particular to molded plastic containers that are used to package beverages and other liquids.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Molded plastic containers for packaging beverages such as orange juice are in wide commercial use throughout the world. Such containers may be fabricated using the extrusion blow molding process, which is typical for containers that are fabricated from a material such as polyolefin, or a stretch blow molding process, which is typical for containers that are fabricated from polyethylene terephthalate, which is commonly known as PET.
When filled with a product, molded plastic containers can be fairly heavy and difficult to handle by some consumers, particularly in the larger sizes. This problem is compounded by any condensation in the form on the exterior surface of the plastic container. Accordingly, it is typical for certain types of plastic containers to be designed with integrated gripping recesses and handles so as to facilitate safety and ease of handling by the consumer.
The configuration of many containers incorporating such gripping recesses and handles is such that a consumer will be induced to grip the container using the forefingers and the thumb in a pinching action that can impart significant compressive forces to the container. While this may facilitate a comfortable and effective manner in which to grip the container from the standpoint of the consumer, the resulting compressive forces, which tend to be concentrated near the recessed grip portions of the container, can result in significant inward deflection and deformation of the container. Such deformation can result in a reduction of the storage volume of the container, causing product to be forced out of the pouring opening of the container in unwanted fashion when the container is full or close to being full. In addition, such deformation can result in a change in the pouring characteristics of the container, either by changing the shape of the dispensing opening itself or the shape of the surfaces that are immediately adjacent to the dispensing opening.
A need exists for an improved plastic container that provides a safe and convenient gripping configuration for the consumer but that exhibits better resistance against deformation than has been the case with conventional designs.